From Heaven to Hell
by Namichan-chronicles
Summary: Namine , now a junior in high school, has been leading your average typical teenage life. Or has she? When she happens to run into the wrong group of people, she meets a strange flawless boy named Roxas. What happens when she discovers his darkest secret?


****

Chapter 1

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The brilliant golden scarlet sky glimmered against the dark shadows that crept behind the fading sun. The colors seem to merge perfectly as the sun descended off into the horizon. Every night I would observe the vivid twilight diminish into the hours of darkness. 

I gazed off into distant across the cerulean ocean and the smell of sea breeze lingered through my nostrils. The waves revealed white ripples as it withered away against the pale golden sand.

I sketched softly against the pasty paper, with only the sound of scratching my pencil made as it stroked against the fragile piece. I could reside here for eternity and not be disturbed. This beach is my safe place, my serenity.

A small pulsing vibrate shook through my beige shoulder bag, interrupting my concentration. I reluctantly rummaged through the cluttered carrier until I discovered the source. On the small black screen of my cherry pink cell phone lay the name Unknown.

"Hello?". Silence drowned the other end. 

"Hello? I'm gonna hang up!". A sharp inhale stopped me from pressing the end button.

"Namine`?", a dark voice called out. It was a boy's voice but I didn't recognize it.

"Yeah?", I whispered, my voice trembling. My phone was quivering in my hand. Then he hung up. I shifted the phone away from my ear and set in my bag. The sky is now a dark amethyst. Night had finally taken over. 

The cool breeze gusted through the palm trees. I checked my phone.

"7:30, Cloud's gonna kill me", I muttered under my breath. I packed my stuff in my shoulder bag and scurried toward the cobbled stone road. The street lights dimly glow the side road as I made my way toward home. My steps echoed with each stride. It was an eerie sound that made my heart skip and my stomached churn. Wait, not echoes, other footsteps. I stopped in realization. The sound continued with laughter. 

"Hey, cutie!", A voice called out from behind. I turned around to discover four guys from my school walking towards me. It was Axel, Riku, Demyx, and a boy I've never seen before. They seemed unstable, like they were drinking. I continued to walk the opposite direction.

"Hey! Where ya goin?", Axel called. He seems to be the most unstable. I fastened my pace. I could hear footsteps creep up behind me. His hand gripped my arm and spun me around. I gaped into his smug face, his breath reeked of alcohol. His piercing green eyes burned into mine and his flaming red hair blazed under the softly dimmed light.

"Why don't you stay here and play with us?", he slurred out. His friends came up behind him, smirking at me. 

"Let me go!", I threatened. Axel's eyes widened into a sarcastic shock. 

"Aw, look! She's scared!", He cried out. Demyx and Riku laughed at his sarcasm. Tears started to swell in my eyes. Axel pulled his face toward mine and gazed into my eyes. His facial expression made my bottom lip quiver in fear.

"Let's go to my place, huh?". He made it sound like I had a choice, but there was no way I was going with him. I tightly closed my eyes and bit my lip. I could hear him chuckle lightly. Rage started to build up inside me.

"No, leave me alone!", I screamed and slapped the red head with my free hand across the cheek and sped down the street when he let go. I looked back to see Axel's eyes glaring at me, stunned by my reaction.

"Ow, shit, get her!", he shouted. Suddenly, both my arms were caught and I was in the air. I struggled against the solid hold of me. Riku and Demyx grabbed a hold of my arms.

"Now that was very mean, Namine`", He whispered in a mocking tone. The red mark lay across his cheek. My arms began to throb against the pain. He ran his finger down my cheek bone to my chin.

"Such a pretty face. Would be a shame if something happened to it", he muttered. Panic shocked through my body. I could see Riku and Demyx sneering at me from the corner of my eyes. The boy I've never seen before gazed at me with no expression. He seemed sober. His azure eyes pierced into mine and his pale hair pointed in every direction. His hands were casually shoved in the pockets of his black skater pants. His pale ivory skin beamed under the light and his purplish blue lips were pressed in a thin tight line. The shadow under his eyes darkened as I was pulled closer to the ground. He strangely scared me the most out of the group.

I could feel Axels hand push my head toward the ground.

"Now apologize", he spit out. I still ogled at the boy's appearance. In response, Axel shoved my face into the cold stone.

"Did you hear me? I said apologize!". Axel lowered his face to mine and placed his long slender finger under my chin. A terrifying smirk spread across his face. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


End file.
